The present invention relates to lock holders for fastening to the frame of a motorcycle for carrying a motorcycle lock, and relates more particularly to such a lock holder which permits the motorcycle lock to be fixedly secured in place when loaded.
FIG. 1 shows a regular lock holder for fastening to the frame of a motorcycle for carrying a motorcycle look. This structure of lock holder comprises a mounting unit for fixing to the frame of a motorcycle, and a carrier unit at one side of the mounting unit for carrying a motorcycle lock. However, this structure of lock holder is still not satisfactory in function. When the motorcycle runs over an uneven road, the lock holder may be heavily vibrated, causing the motorcycle lock to fall out of the lock holder. Furthermore, the motorcycle lock tends to be stolen when it is carried on the lock carrier.